Stolen Kisses
by beatrice-waterworks
Summary: The kisses stolen in the garden...The droplets of blood shining like rubies on her lips...


Warning! Fans of Dietrich-Isaak this is definitely not for you. Remember - I warned you.

**Stolen** **kisses**

He was sure she didn't remember that day. He was certain that this memory- this specific memory was deleted from her mind. He himself cherished it. It was his treasure...

And weakness...

_Flashback, few years ago_

_Dietrich wanted to talk with Esther, but he couldn't find her anywhere in the church. Confused, he asked Bishop Laura Vitez._

"_Oh, she should be in the garden, Dietrich", she informed him in warm, motherly tone. How sad- his own mother never spoked to him in that way. She avoided him and called him devil spawn on some occasions. He enjoyed killing her; she was as bad as his father._

"_Garden! Of course!", he exclaimed. He run to the garden and of course she was there, immersed in her own world._

"_Hello, Esther", he said. He loved her name. It fitted perfectly to her. Esther. A star shining brightly, among all beautiful, yet uninteresting women surrounding him._

_His voice startled her, she jerked her head. Her moment was too quick; thorns on the stem of magnificent white rose pierced delicate skin of her lips._

_He was mesmerized. Blood from small wound was in striking contrast with pale skin of her face. 'Dark red droplets shining like rubies in the sunlight', he thought. 'So utterly poetic.'_

_Such beauty, innocence, naivety and courage in one._

_She was invisible magnet and he- unable to look away from her- moved closer. He could feel her hot breath on his neck, he could count all her dark eyelashes. They were framing her _

_sapphire eyes, a jewels in the color of darkest and deepest blue, sparkling every time she laughed or smiled._

_His gaze traveled lower, to her lips, and he found himself wondering: How do they taste like?_

_Later, when he contemplated about what happened, he accused too hot day and his fogged mind. He would never admit to weakness._

_But in the deepest corners of his twisted mind, part of him knew that he did it because he wanted it, and enjoyed every second of it._

"_Dietrich?",she asked it that melodic voice, confused by look on his face. "Are you alright?"_

_Her lips parted cutely. He wasn't able to hold back any longer._

_He bent his head down and kissed her._

_At the beginning the kiss was only barest brush, but then he attacked her hungrily, forcing her to surrender, to submit. _

_Esther never expected Dietrich, of all people to take her first kiss. She didn't want it to happen. He was her__** best friend**__ for crying out loud!_

_There was something about his behavior, about this situation... _

_It seemed almost evil and forbidden. Dietrich's lips tasted like wine and chocolate, strange mixture of sweetness and bitterness and ...unexpectedly- poison..._

_Esther tried her best to keep her mouth closed, to not let him in. _

_'All of this is wrong!', her mind screamed._

_And then she heard velvety voice inside her head._

_'Why do you fight, my dear? Why not just give in to desire?', he asked. Esther was sure it was male._

_'I don't want to. It's wrong', she replied._

_'Give in, and you will taste true pleasure...', voice whispered, tempting her._

_She heard chorus of thousand voices murmuring together with velvety voice_

_'Give in... Give in...'_

_Somehow, she knew it was Dietrich's fault._

_Absently she noticed that he was holding her closer to him and his hands stroked her back._

_'I ...', she paused. She forgot what she wanted to say to voices in her mind. It was so hard to think clearly with voices chanting two words, again and again:_

_'Give in! Give in!_

_'I want to...', she whispered weakly and in that moment her will crumbled._

_'Yessssss', someone or something hissed._

_Her response to his kiss was more than Dietrich expected. She embraced and kissed him in such passionate way that many so called 'lovers' would be embarrassed just by looking at them. They buried fingers in each other's hair; red and brown clashed together._

_It was no more than few minutes, but to them kiss lasted for aeons._

_They stopped only when there was no air left in their lungs._

_Dietrich gazed at Esther contented._

_Her lips were red and swollen- because of him._

_Her eyes were clouded with desire- because of him._

_Her porcelain cheeks were covered in lovely blush- because of him._

_Her hair were messed up and her clothes wrinkled, and she never looked more beautiful._

_As Esther noticed Dietrich also looked differently than usual. His eyes were sparkling brightly, they nearly glowed, and yet there was darkness in their depths never noticed by Esther before._

_'He looks just like an angel', she thought surprised.' A fallen angel.'_

"_I love you Esther", he whispered to her ear. "Today, I marked you as mine, and nothing will change this."_

_He smirked evilly._

" _I am so sorry my dear, I can't let you remember our kiss for now."_

_Esther glared at him confused, by his words. _

"_Don't worry, one day, when the world will be renewed by fire, I will come to you and reclaim you as my bride."_

_He kissed her fingers sealing his words, and with then, her memory vanished._

Dietrich touched his lips. Still, he was haunted by her. He memorized the softness of her petal-like lips and their sweet,innocent taste. He knew her subtle scent and he could perfectly picture her before him. He could imagine her voice and her silvery laugh. It wasn't good that Puppetmaster fell for his puppet, yet she was his only love and his masterpiece. He could see himself in her; she was the same as him, and he hoped that she would become as twisted as he was. He wanted to break her, to make her suffer and see if she was able to laugh in that silvery sound he loved so much.

He turned his attention to the picture in newspaper.

The topic of the day was,

"**The Star of Hope returns to Albion!"**

His slender finger traced the figure on picture- familiar red hair and striking blue eyes. Esther.

"Do you remember me, my dear?", he said quietly. "Are you as brave and courageous as you were?"

He chuckled silently to himself and closed eyes.

"Soon. It will be soon."

The silence was only answer he heard.

Only oneshot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Trinity Blood.


End file.
